


In One of Tony’s Cars

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Drabble, M/M, Porn, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: At the end ofThe Avengers, Tony and Bruce drive off in Tony’s convertible, then celebrate the Avengers’ victory with road head.





	In One of Tony’s Cars

“This is very dangerous, doctor,” Tony moaned.

Bruce sat up.

“What the hell, Bruce.”

“You said to stop.”

“I most certainly did not.”

Bruce chuckled, then bent his head again. He lapped at the tip for an instant before taking the entire length beyond his lips. Tony drove faster. The air rushed by them. 

Bruce raised and lowered his head at a painfully slow pace. Tony groaned with frustration as Bruce teased him. When he could stand it no longer, Tony drove with one hand on the wheel so he could shove Bruce down and release violently into his mouth.


End file.
